Apartment Shopping
by Pseudorific
Summary: Nico looked around the room, his voice adopting a cunning tone, his eyes sparkling with mischievous intent. "You do know this place is only ten minutes from the nearest pool, right?" Percy massaged his temples, sparing a glance from up behind his hands. "I thought we agreed we'd both be paying for it?" Nico looked over and smiled devilishly.


"_Percico. Could you write a fic where Percy and Nico are looking for apartments to buy, but they always disagree because Nico wants big places, with enough space for when they start their family, but those apartments are too expensive and Percy refuses to accept that Nico pays for almost the whole thing for himself. Pretty please? :)_" – percico-feels.

Requested by the lovely percico-feels on Tumblr!

* * *

"This one has three bedrooms, a decent sized kitchen and a lovely lounge. Not a bad apartment, if I do say for myself." The agent, a slim woman dressed in a formal black suit with flowing blonde hair, said as she adjusted her glasses, pushing them back up from their precarious position on the edge of her nose. Nico took a step forwards and looked around, a small smile spreading across his face.

"I like this place," Nico looked around once more and smiled, picturing where various pieces of furniture would go, "I like this place a lot."

"It's a bit… big, don't you think?" Percy interjected. He stepped in from behind the agent and looked around himself, a frown forming on his face. "A place this big has to cost a pretty penny," he turned and looked at the agent who stood at attention. "Exactly how much would this place cost?"

"To rent this place would cost around $350 per week and to outright purchase this property would total at around $400,000." She paused to adjust her glasses again and spared a glance down at her clipboard. "The owner is open to negotiation though. He says, and I quote, that he is 'ready to accept offers at less than $350 a week but no lower than $300.'" Nico nodded while Percy remained unconvinced, his frown still present on his face.

"I'm not sure. It's far too expens—" Percy began, cutting off when Nico huffed impatiently and rolled his eyes playfully. "—expensive. Have you got anything smaller in a similar area?"

"Oh come on Percy. This place is perfect! We have enough space for when we finally decide to adopt," He adopted a cunning tone, his eyes narrowing craftily. "And it's only a ten minute walk to the nearest swimming pool, fifteen to the beach." Neither of them noticed the agent slipping out, affording them privacy as she detected the oncoming storm.

"And how do you propose we pay for this?" Percy raised an eyebrow, his hands falling to his hips. "We have a strict budget, remember?" Nico walked over to a chair in the corner of the room and sat down, the smile still present on his face.

"I'll pay for it." He stated simply, looking around the room in delight.

"Absolutely not. No. No. And no again. I am not letting you buy this place on your own!" Nico looked over at Percy and stared.

"My father's the God of Wealth. Do you really think he wouldn't pay for something like this if it meant I was out of his hair, possibly forever?"

"You trust your father too much." Percy countered.

"No, you don't trust him enough." Nico retorted. "Besides, this place has a certain ring to it… I like it."

"Di Angelo, you are not buying this place on your own!" Percy shouted, his voice rising as he went further on. Nico looked over again, a devilish smile on his face and a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Don't you dare!"

* * *

The two looked around the room again. Percy let out a sigh and massaged his temple while Nico laughed and took a seat in the corner again.

"I thought we agreed we'd both be paying for it?" Percy asked, glancing up from his hands and fighting off a headache. Nico smiled.

"That was before we found this place and before I figured out what would annoy you the most." He winked and span around in the chair, looking around the room again.

"You're unbearable sometimes."

"Would you put up with me if I didn't have a rebellious streak now and again?"

"… Fair play."


End file.
